Polar Reflections
by MonMonCandie
Summary: Drabbles Challenge by Terra ForceXIII. There's a saying that floats around a lot: Blood is thicker than water… For Sora and Vanitas - identical twins, but complete opposites - that might just hold true in fifty moments. Sora/Vanitas Family AU.
1. Twins

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **So I once again start another challenge. :D Seriously… Challenges are fun, but for this one, _I _had to come up with the themes and I'm forcing myself to keep to a limit of 250 words. XD The challenge itself is self-explanatory: do 50 drabbles with Sora and Vanitas as brothers. Pfft, I'm going to hurt myself doing this. :P  
>This is pretty much my first time touching Sora and Vanitas's characters so please bear with me. I hope I do them justice.<p>

Not sure how I'll update this yet, but I hope you enjoy! And please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Twins ::<strong>

"Aerith! Look!" Zack waved over his wife with a wide grin plastered on his face.

The brunette woman with a braid held together by a pink ribbon walked over to her husband after washing the dishes. She smiled curiously, "What is it, Zack?"

"The twins," he chuckled, pointing to the babies sitting in the playpen, "They're a lot more energetic than I thought."

Persuaded by Zack's words, Aerith turned to face the playpen and smiled. Her twins of six months were busying themselves by playing with the toys in the playpen. Sora, the younger of the twins, laughed as he shook a rattle in his hands while Vanitas, the older twin, repeatedly smacked the buttons of another toy quietly. It was quite interesting to the mother just how different her boys were.

Identical twins, but so far, opposites in everything. What a combination!

"I think they're cute," Aerith giggled.

Zack grinned, "Of course!"

Another moment passed before Vanitas noticed Sora playing with the rattle. Sora, aware of the staring, glanced back. Zack and Aerith blinked curiously as Vanitas suddenly took the rattle from Sora and threw the object at his head.

Both parents' eyes widened. Sora started to cry while Vanitas began to laugh at his brother's pain. Aerith immediately went to pick up Sora to soothe his crying.

Zack rubbed the back of his head before picking up Vanitas, "That was unexpected…"

The young mother smiled knowingly, rubbing Sora's back, "What can you do? They're twin brothers after all."


	2. Cat

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **So I'm thinking every second day, I'll update this. Only updating twice in a row because it's Saturday. LOL Vanitas doesn't have his Unversed here, so a cat will have to do. 8D And yes, Chi is pronounced _'kai.'_ I am so original. See how it references the X-blade? OTL  
>But honestly, I think Vanitas with a pet cat is pretty cutehot/however-you-want-to-see-Vanitas-with-a-cat. X3

Thanks for reading and for all the reviews so far! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Cat ::<strong>

His sky-blue eyes blink in confusion. Was that…a cat?

"You look like a moron," Vanitas deadpanned, flipping a page in the novel he was reading.

Sora ignored his brother's snide comment and pointed at the furry animal comfortably nuzzling itself around Vanitas's shoulders, "What's a cat doing here?"

"I found it."

"And you took it home?"

Vanitas raised a questioning eyebrow in the brunette's direction. Closing his book, Vanitas reached up for the purring animal and guided it downwards so it sat on his lap. The older twin simply stroked a gentle hand against the cat's blue-grey fur, "Why not? It followed me home when I went to the convenience store."

To say the least, Sora was surprised. He never expected Vanitas of all people to actually _shelter _a small animal such as a cat. However, that only made Sora smile proudly at his brother. Vanitas _did_ have a soft spot underneath that uncaring demeanor!

The brunette shrugged, walking up to Vanitas, and sat down beside him, "Oh well! I'm sure Mom won't mind. I'm not a cat person, but he's cute."

"It's a _she,"_ Vanitas corrected.

"Oh," Sora replied, "Did you name _her _already?"

"I'm calling her Chi," Vanitas answered.

Sora nodded, reaching out to pet Chi, "That's an interesting name." Suddenly Chi hissed, swiping her claws at Sora. The brunette recoiled and fell off the couch.

Vanitas smirked in satisfaction, continuing to stroke Chi's fur, "Did I mention she doesn't like being touched by others?"

"…Typical," Sora pouted.


	3. Road Trip

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I don't like long car rides either. I do tend to fall asleep out of boredom. :| In any case, third chapter! :D Grumpy Vanitas is grumpy. -heart-

Thanks again for reading and for reviewing! :) Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Road Trip<strong>** ::**

"We're here, Vanitas!"

"Shut up," the raven haired twin glared, tiredly rubbing his eyes, "You sit across from me and you _still _have to yell in my ear?"

Sora grinned hoping to dissipate his brother's grumpy mood, "Lighten up! We're already at the beach so let's have fun!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes, Sora hearing his best friend, Riku, calling him from a distance. The brunette shouted back – irritating Vanitas further – before running towards the ocean. Alone, Vanitas sighed and fell back against his seat. Why he chose to sit in a cramped car for two hours listening to Sora sing along to the radio off-key was beyond him. It didn't help that his brother's friends decided to join the fail attempt either.

_I should've stayed home, _Vanitas bitterly thought, forcing himself to get out of the car. The sun immediately greeted him with glaring sunlight and Vanitas had to shield his eyes. He patted down his pockets, "Where are my sunglasses…?"

The raven haired twin heard Sora coming back after checking in with his friends, "What'cha looking for?"

"My sunglasses," Vanitas continued digging through his pockets.

"Oh…"

Vanitas stopped with he was doing and narrowed his eyes. That kind of response from Sora meant something _bad, _"What do you mean 'oh?'"

Sora nervously scratched the back of his head, "I, uh…sat on them by accident…"

"…When was this?"

"While you were sleeping in the car…"

Vanitas slapped his face. Never again would he ever do a road trip with Sora.


	4. Family

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I like this family thing; I really do. It's cute. :P Haha. Vanitas's feelings? I dunno, maybe? LOL  
>Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&amp;R! :3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>:: Family ::<strong>

Sora pouted with a roll of his eyes, "You _always _get everything first!"

"That's because I'm better than you in everything," Vanitas arrogantly smirked, adjusting the hold on his backpack, "Let's face it, Sora. Compared to me, you're just a baby."

"Am not!" Sora retorted, his twin simply brushing him off with a laugh. The brunette huffed again as they made their way to the front door of the house. Sora unlocked the door with his house key before calling out, "We're home!"

Aerith walked by the main hallway carrying a laundry basket and smiled, "Welcome home you two."

"Laundry? At this time of day?" Vanitas lamely asked, pulling off his shoes.

"Well you boys are always making a mess right?" Aerith raised a playful eyebrow and smirked.

Vanitas ended up staying quiet, giving Sora a chance to laugh at his brother's defeat. To be fair, Vanitas never could argue with their mother. The older twin lightly shoved Sora to the side, but Sora only grinned.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Aerith called out as she walked into the living room.

"Okay," Sora replied before exhaling a breath. He realized Vanitas was making his way upstairs, "Where are you going?"

"My room," Vanitas bluntly replied, "I get too much 'happy' when I'm around this family."

Sora blinked before slowly smirking. Vanitas was _such _a liar, "…Love you too, _Vani."_

Vanitas turned around to glare at him, "My nap first, _then _I'll kill you."

In response, the brunette laughed, "Yeah, okay."


	5. Friends

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Vanitas _does _have friends, I just haven't figured out who they were yet. :P And Sora's lucky he's Vanitas's brother. XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! X) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Friends ::<strong>

It wasn't a secret that Vanitas didn't have a lot of friends. Compared to Sora, the older twin was a lot quieter and undeniably cynical. Vanitas didn't care. In fact, he liked his solitude; he was never a 'people pleaser' to begin with.

However, there _was _one person who continually tried to destroy Vanitas's 'lone wolf' persona and that was – you guessed it – Sora.

"No."

Sora rolled his eyes, continuing anyways, "Come on, Vanitas. I'm sure you'd have fun at the party! Kairi doesn't mind if you come."

"You _do _know what 'mingling' is right?" Vanitas asked, Sora nodding his head, "Then you also know how I _hate _mingling."

"Vanitas!"

"You're being annoying again. Go away," Vanitas spat out, putting on his headphones to drown out Sora's whining.

His attempt didn't last long when Sora easily pried the headphones off his ears. Vanitas tried to glare instead, but that too failed. "What's wrong with making friends? You already know half the people attending!"

"And half of _those _people I resent," Vanitas retorted and flicked his younger twin's forehead, "It's a pain getting to know people." Sora rubbed at his forehead with a frown plastered on his face. He thought for a moment before smirking and warning flags immediately went off in Vanitas's head. Defensively, he asked, "…What?"

Sora casually shrugged. Smiling smugly, he sat down on Vanitas's desk chair. "You remember _Xion_ right? Kairi's cousin?"

…_Son of a— _

Vanitas glowered spitefully. "I _hate_ you."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you coming now?"


	6. Enemies

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Because everyone knows Aerith is much more deadly than Zack. Leon knows this. :P LOL This one isn't my favorite so far, but hey, at least we know Vanitas will do anything for his little brother Sora. -heart-

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Enjoy and please R&R. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>:: Enemies ::<strong>

"Dad's going to kill you! …Wait, scratch that. _Mom's _going to kill you!"

"No one will kill me if you just shut the hell up."

Sora shook his head, placing gauze to Vanitas's upper arm. Once again, Vanitas was picking fights with people ten times bigger than his own body size. Why his older brother continued doing that was beyond Sora by any means.

Applying medical tape to the gauze, Sora tapped Vanitas's shoulder. "Done."

"Took you long enough," Vanitas replied, rolling down his sleeve to hide his injury. He pointed to a bandage on his cheek. "…Is this really necessary?"

Sora answered, putting away the first-aid kit, "Duh. Listen, I know you like pissing people off, but do you _really _have to get physical about it?"

"No one else is getting hurt."

"You nearly gave Mom a heart attack when you came home with a black eye last week. Remember?"

Vanitas narrowed his eyes. "That was _one_ time."

"Exactly: _one," _Sora tilted his head and asked, "Vanitas, why do you make a lot of enemies?"

The older twin stayed quiet and looked away. Sora patiently waited, knowing it took a while for Vanitas to say what he _really _wanted. A short response came out, "No one…"

"Hmm?"

He was surprised when Vanitas started to look uncomfortable, mumbling, "…No one's but _me_ gets to make fun of you."

Sora blinked before grinning widely. "I knew you were a big softie."

"Shut it," the raven haired twin narrowed his eyes defensively.


	7. Sleeping In

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I love this chapter just because revenge is sweet. LOL That's right. I'm looking at you, Sora!  
><em>Very<em> minor hints of Sora/Kairi.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Enjoy and please R&R! :)

* * *

><p><strong>:: Sleeping In ::<strong>

"Vanitas, could you wake up your brother please?" Aerith asked sweetly, "He can't stay in bed all day."

The raven haired boy sighed, not bothering to argue with his mother. Getting up from the couch, Vanitas made his way up the stairs and straight for Sora's room. He rolled his eyes at the mess Sora so comfortably called a 'room.' Spotting a giant lump on the bed, Vanitas headed towards it.

"Hey," Vanitas called out. Getting no response, he put his foot on the bed and shook the mattress violently. "Idiot, get up."

"Mmm…" Sora mumbled, burying his head into his pillow, "Five more minutes…"

The older twin snorted.

Even though the brunette was the more energetic twin, he was the one who liked sleeping in all morning. Vanitas figured it was because Sora wasted all his energy during the day only to tire himself out the next morning.

"Up. _Now."_

Sora's response was a loud snore, causing Vanitas to twitch impatiently.

_Alright. Have it your way, brother…_

Searching Sora's desktop, he found the brunette's cell phone and grabbed it. Vanitas quickly scanned through the contact list and pressed a button.

One ring before, _"Sora! What's up?"_

Vanitas smirked, adjusting his voice to mimic Sora's tone, "Hello, Kairi."

Suddenly, the blanket wasn't covering Sora's head anymore.

"I wanted to tell you," Vanitas continued in amusement, "how incredibly_ delicious_ I think you are—"

Sora immediately snatched the phone, "I'll call you back, Kairi!"

Silence.

"…You _ass!"_

"Tsk, tsk. Language, Sora."


	8. Temper

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **For the record, Vanitas _never _played the 'robber'…ever. XD And isn't Zack an awesome dad? He's so lax. LOL Use your imagination for what's to come please~

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Temper ::<strong>

Ever since they were preschoolers, Vanitas was always the short-tempered twin. Whereas Sora would let bygones be bygones…Vanitas would plant ants in a girl's hair if she annoyed him enough. His temper only seemed to flare as they got older. The raven haired twin stopped with the mediocre pranks, but he _had _gotten better with playing mind games and – unfortunately – physical punishment.

Sora knew his brother was still sane enough to not break the law or whatever, but Vanitas was, to say the least, _evil __incarnate._

So imagine Sora's horror when he accidentally broke Vanitas's laptop. He didn't mean to throw the blitzball across the room! _Chi's_ the one who weaved between his legs!

"V-Vanitas, I'm sorry! I didn't…!"

His brother decidedly stayed quiet in his seat, looking upon his now cracked computer screen. Vanitas has been working on his research paper all day…and not _once _did he bother to _save_ his work.

"Sorry… Vanitas?"

"…Do you remember how we played 'Cops and Robbers' when we were kids?" the older twin inquired.

…_NO! _Sora's eyes widened fearfully, _Not that game! _Anything_ but that game! _

In his panic, Sora tripped over his feet. Vanitas cracked his knuckles and stood up from his seat, speaking dangerously low, "I think it's time for the 'robber' to doubly _pay up…"_

Downstairs, Aerith and Zack were in the kitchen when they both heard Sora scream bloody murder.

Aerith furrowed her eyebrows, "Should we…?"

"Nah, Vanitas'll calm down eventually," Zack relaxed, biting down on his apple.


	9. Pounce

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **This is obviously when they were younger. :3 I wanted to do kid!KH characters. Oh, and it's probably because I think Vanitas would be the most adorable troublemaker there is… Yeah, I know, I'm weird. XD

Thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing! Enjoy and please R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Pounce ::<strong>

Good. His prey was distracted.

Vanitas's golden eyes carefully watched his little brother who was busying himself with making a sandcastle with Riku.

"Put seashells here, Sora," Riku instructed the small brunette while pointing to a 'naked' sand tower.

"Okay, okay," Sora responded as he quickly sat by Riku's side, picking up a few seashells and pinning them on the sand tower.

Vanitas smirked. Sora was just too _easy. _Tiptoeing stealthily to the side, the older brother slowly crept towards the pair of friends. His hands were clawing with anticipation and excitement.

Sora stood up – unaware that Vanitas was behind him – and clapped his hands in accomplishment. "We're finished, Riku! Good job!"

_Perfect! _Vanitas shouted in his head. He was given the perfect opportunity to pounce Sora—

"VANI!"

Suddenly, Vanitas found himself flying forward before his face met with the hot sand. Something heavy was lying on his back and he struggled to push himself up on his elbows. Looking over his shoulder, he glared. "Who the heck…?"

He withheld a groan when he spotted a brunette girl with her hair flipped at the ends. Selphie smiled at him in excitement. "Vani! Vani! I surprised you didn't I?"

"Whatever, let go." He attempted to shove the girl off him. He had been tackled to the ground by a girl. _A_ _girl!_

"Vanitas!" Sora cried out, running towards his brother. He smiled, completely oblivious to Vanitas's failed scheme. "Come look at the sandcastle Riku and I built!"

"…Fine…" he muttered disappointedly.


	10. Making Dinner

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Vanitas likes picking on Sora, but sometimes it just goes horribly wrong…at his expense. :P And no, Vanitas didn't leave Sora to starve. XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R! :)

* * *

><p><strong>:: Making Dinner ::<strong>

After hours of playing Struggle with the Strife twins – Roxas and Ventus – Sora wanted to relax and fill up his tummy with something to eat.

"I'm home!" Sora called out, taking off his shoes.

"Yeah, I could hear you entering," Vanitas sarcastically greeted. The older twin walked past the main hallway to the living room with Chi following behind him. Vanitas was carrying a plate of food.

_Dinner already? _Sora wondered. Shrugging, the brunette made his way to kitchen to find that neither of his parents were present. Sora popped his head into the living room and asked, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Vanitas bit off a tiny portion of his chicken and fed it to Chi. "They went out a few minutes after you did."

"Oh," Sora replied, "So Mom made dinner early?"

"Nope. She trusted us to feed ourselves," Vanitas answered before eating.

_Ah, that makes sense,_ Sora nodded. "Okay then! So you cooked?"

"Like I'd trust _your_ 'cooking' skills," Vanitas deadpanned.

"I'm not that bad." Sora pouted, making his way to the kitchen to get something to eat. He soon returned to the living room with a frown. "Hey Vanitas, there's no food for me!"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "That's because I didn't cook for you."

"What? Why?"

"Because Mom said 'feed _ourselves.'"_

Sora was baffled. He rushed to Vanitas's side and clung to him, insisting, "But I'm hungry!"

"Get _off_ me!" the older twin growled, keeping his plate above his head, "Idiot! Check the microwave! The _microwave!"_


	11. First Date

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Meh. I don't like the ending. :S Ah well…

So I decided Naminé would be one of the few who are Vanitas's friends. Why? Because I imagine Vanitas bullying Namine when they were kids and it manifested to him claiming Naminé as his maid/psychiatrist/the-female-he-can-freely-rant-to. XD Yeah, I dunno. I might expand this. LOL Oh! And this is first drabble where Sora is nowhere _near _Vanitas. :D  
>There are obvious SoraKairi hints in this.

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: First Date ::<strong>

All that he could hear was the scribbling of pencil hitting paper…and it was ticking him off.

"Can't you do something else?" Vanitas complained, shifting so he was now flat on his stomach while lying down on the couch.

Naminé stopped drawing in her sketch book to look at Vanitas. She blinked innocently, "No. Why?"

"Because it's annoying," Vanitas snapped. He let out a scoff and buried his face in the cushion, letting words of vulgar meaning fly out of his mouth. Naminé was suddenly touching his hair and Vanitas refrained from letting out another growl.

The pale blonde cooed as she tugged on his black spikes, "You wish Sora was here to keep you company huh?"

"No I don't. Good riddance," Vanitas retorted, sitting up so he could glare at Naminé. "If he wants to date that redhead, so what? If it'll get her to stop looking at _me_ like I'll suddenly turn into _Sora,_ I'll welcome it."

"It's his first date."

"Yeah. So?"

"You're lonely without him," Naminé answered.

Vanitas stared at her before questioning, "And what makes you say that?"

Naminé shrugged. "A hunch. You two went through everything together; except now."

"Shut up," Vanitas snapped. Honestly, how could this tiny blonde read him? He was unreadable!

…Oh right; this was _Naminé. _She had a thing for reading people.

"You're not being replaced, Vanitas," Naminé attempted to comfort.

Vanitas frowned at her. "Why are you here again?"

"You 'kidnapped' me after my art class."

"…Shut up, Naminé."


	12. Energetic

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Because there had to be a reason why Vanitas created the Prize Pod Unversed. Vanitas is secretly a sweets monster…with a quirk. XD LOL  
>Funny, my other challenge was also updated with Prize Pods in mind. I guess <em>I <em>want ice cream. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Energetic ::<strong>

"Hey, Sora? Does Vanitas ever…you know, lighten up?" Roxas asked after taking a bite of his ice cream.

Sora blinked, looking ahead. He saw Vanitas and Ventus a few feet away, the former teasing the latter by holding a green star charm away from Ventus's grasp.

The brunette shrugged. "Sometimes, but he's usually very mellow."

"You think that's _mellow?" _Roxas pointed to Vanitas, whose expression darkened because of Ventus. "Do you even know the meaning of the word 'mellow?'"

"Trust me," Sora warned, "This is _mellow_ Vanitas—"

"ROXAS!"

Suddenly, Roxas was tackled to the ground by his older twin. He groaned while Sora snorted a laugh, watching as Vanitas stalked towards them with a menacing aura.

"You're _dead,_ Ventus!"

Roxas's eyes widened and he hissed, "What did you _do, _Ven?"

"Nothing! I swear!" Ventus hurriedly answered. Vanitas snarled under his breath as he neared the Strife twins.

Sora called out, "Hey, Vanitas."

"What—"

An ice cream bar was suddenly shoved in Vanitas's mouth. Sora smiled while Roxas and Ventus stared at a _calm _looking Vanitas_._

Vanitas focused on nibbling his ice cream as Sora explained, "He calms down after eating something sweet."

Roxas shook his head. "Sora, _that's _mellow!"

"Not really…"

Vanitas suddenly threw his arm around Sora's shoulder and pointed to the Strife twins with his ice cream. "You two, stay away from _my _servant. Got it?"

Silence.

Sora sighed exasperatedly. "When Vanitas gets a sugar rush, he becomes strangely possessive of his…things."

"…Including you?"

"Oh yeah…"


	13. Monsters

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Sorry this wasn't updated yesterday. Was recovering after a very crazy birthday night. ;) But anyways! As an apology, I plan to update this for three consecutive days before going back to my regular schedule. This is another drabble where the twins are younger. :P I think Vanitas found his "teasing Sora" buddy. XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Monsters ::<strong>

There were only a select few whom Vanitas would admit (to himself at least) that he held respect for. Strangely enough, it was Sora's best friend, Riku, who managed to make good on Vanitas's list. Sure there were times he hated Riku's personality, but there were…'finer' points that made Vanitas like silver haired boy. For instance…

They both got a kick out of messing with Sora.

"I don't believe you, Riku!" Sora strongly retorted with a frown."T-There's no such thing as monsters!"

Riku rolled his eyes and replied calmly, "They exist, Sora. They hide in the shadows and when you aren't paying attention, they'll come and grab you."

Vanitas was well aware that Riku was lying. His little brother and the silver haired boy got into a childish argument about who-was-better-than-who before Riku told Sora about the 'monster' hiding in the secret cave of the play island. Thus, here they were now; Vanitas acting like the third party to something so foolhardy.

Sora's bottom lip quivered and he quickly turned to his older brother. "Riku's lying! Right, Vanitas?"

He made a humming sound before shrugging. "Yeah—"

"See—"

"—not all monsters hide in caves. I know there's a monster hiding under your _bed_ when you sleep, Sora."

Riku failed to keep his laughter under control whereas Sora stared in alarm. It didn't take a genius to know the brunette took Vanitas's word as law.

Even so, Sora's reaction was worth it even after Vanitas and Riku got scolded by Aerith.


	14. Ball

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **…Because he was going to make an appearance sooner or later. Don't judge me! DX LOL Hmm… I know it's not explained below, but I'll do it here. I decided to make Aerith and Leon siblings. Guess who's the older sibling and had a kid first. XD  
>Oh yeah, and this is again when the twins are just kids. :3 They so cute at this age! X3<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Ball ::<strong>

He watched in amazement as Vanitas continued to throw the bouncy rubber ball against the wall and catching it. Sora's eyes followed it with a yearning to play with it too.

Tugging at Vanitas's sleeve Sora begged, "Can I have a turn?"

The ball landed back in the older twin's hand before he looked at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. He replied, "No."

"Why?" Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "That's not fair!"

Vanitas held the ball out of reach and retorted, "I bought it with my own quarter. Go get your own."

"But I don't have a quarter!"

"Then too bad."

Suddenly, someone whacked Vanitas upside the head and Sora's eyes widened. _No one _slaps Vanitas. _Ever._

…Okay, except maybe Terra.

"Cut it out, Vanitas," Terra scolded, tossing the bouncy ball to a fumbling Sora, "Play nice with your brother."

Vanitas rubbed his head and glared darkly. "Shut up, you ape!" Terra simply rolled his eyes before messing up Vanitas's spikes against his protests.

Sora looked at their older cousin and exclaimed, "Hey, Terra! Don't pick on Vanitas!"

The taller brunette glanced at Sora in perplexity before standing up straight again. "Huh. You two are so weird." The twins looked at Terra in confusion, one face in honest curiosity while the other pouted defiantly. Terra smirked. "Having each other's back. I'm jealous."

"Of course!" Sora grinned, throwing his arm around Vanitas's shoulder.

"…Get off me," Vanitas demanded, weakly pushing Sora away.

Shaking his head, Terra sighed. "What an inseparable duo."


	15. Copycat

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **And there you have it folks, the origins of Sora's first cuss word. :'D LOL Vanitas is such a bad influence, I love it. XD Beware of the colorful language this chapter. It's not much, but just a heads up.  
>Sora and Vanitas are…probably around ten years old. Yeah.<p>

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Copycat ::<strong>

"Okay, listen up, doofus," Vanitas instructed. He took it upon himself to 'educate' his younger brother because apparently…Sora was too nice for his own good. There was only so much patience Vanitas had with a goody two-shoes brother. "Since you're my slav—…twin, you have to be a little meaner."

Sora frowned. "But I don't want to be a bully."

"I'm not teaching you how to be a bully. I'm teaching you to have a _gut."_ Vanitas rolled his eyes, poking Sora on the forehead. "I'm just looking out for you."

The younger twin grinned. "…Aw Vani—"

Vanitas immediately threw a hand up. "Shut up."

Sora only laughed and nodded.

Clearing his throat, Vanitas continued, "Now, the first thing you need to learn is a few 'choice' words."

"What?" Sora's eyes widened. "But—"

"Shut _up _and repeat what I say!" Vanitas demanded. When Sora sighed in defeat, he began, "Idiot."

Silence.

"Say it!"

"…Idiot."

"Bastard."

"B…Bastard…?"

Vanitas smirked. "Good. Motherfu—"

"_Vanitas Fair!"_

Both boys cringed and looked up to see Aerith staring wide eyed at them before glowering angrily. "What in the _worlds _are you teaching your brother to say? And _Sora!_ Why are you repeating what Vanitas is saying?"

"Uh…"

Ten minutes later found the boys brushing their tongues to erase the taste of soap residue. Vanitas was upset, but it was _Sora_ who was fuming_._

"You're an _ass,_ Vanitas," Sora stubbornly declared.

Vanitas looked over, his lips twitching into a smirk. "So you _are _learning."


	16. Hairdye

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **For the most part, I think it would be interesting if Sora and Vanitas swapped hair color. :3 They can't do eye color unless they had colored contacts, but…whatever. XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Hairdye ::<strong>

Sora grinned to himself in the mirror before running down the stairs. Entering the living room, he asked, "So how do I look, Kairi?"

The redhead – who was eating from a bowl of popcorn – looked on in surprise. "Oh my gosh. What did you…?"

He felt proud, clearing his throat and attempting to sound like his twin, "Isn't it obvious?"

Kairi couldn't help but laugh. Shaking her head, she grinned. "You look like Vanitas now!"

"I know!" Sora snickered, dropping down on the couch beside his girlfriend, "Vanitas is always saying I should've been more like him so…tada!"

"And Vanitas?"

"I turned him into a brunette this morning."

Kairi's eyes widened, "You _what?"_

Sora replied, "I put hairdye in his shampoo. Vanitas just…stormed out of the house afterwards."

Kairi leaned against the couch, pointing out, "You're such a prankster."

"Oh please." Sora rolled his eyes. "Vanitas _always _does something at my expense!"

Before Kairi could retort, someone slammed the front door shut. Vanitas walked past the living room brown haired and all.

"What's up?" Sora asked casually.

The newly brunette twin paused before coolly replying, "I wouldn't go near ice cream parlor for a while."

"…Why?"

"I caused a disturbance there," Vanitas answered, going up the stairs, "Playing _Sora_ has its merits. _Vanitas _doesn't get into trouble."

Both Sora and Kairi remained quiet before the younger twin groaned, resting his head on Kairi's shoulder, "Aw man! He _still _one-ups me!"

"Sora? This is _Vanitas _remember?" Kairi giggled, patting Sora's back.


	17. Bicker

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **So I'm still a little sick which might explain why I didn't update this yesterday _again. _I actually had this set up as a different prompt, but I couldn't figure out how to write it, so I swapped it with a different one. OTL Oh well. More quadruplet action in this one (and by quadruplets, I mean Sora/Roxas/Ventus/Vanitas interaction XD)!  
>Hints of RoxasNaminé, one-sided Ventus/Aqua, and one-sided Vanitas/Aqua. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Bicker ::<strong>

Vanitas tried _very _hard to drown out the sound blabbering idiots made, but even _his _patience was wearing thin.

"You like Naminé!" Ventus grinned and teased.

"Cut it out, Ven!" Roxas shot back.

Sora laughed, patting Roxas on the shoulder. "Aw, it's okay, Roxas…I'm sure Naminé likes you too!"

"Yeah!" Ventus agreed, "She probably has a crush on you!"

Roxas couldn't help but smirk. "…Says the guy who had a crush on _Aqua."_

"I do _not_ have a crush on Aqua!" Ventus suddenly blushed. "…D-Don't tell Terra?"

Sora chuckled and leaned back in his sit. "Terra won't get mad at you. You're like the little brother he never had!"

"Yeah, but to crush on his _girlfriend? _I mean, maybe I did before, but they're happy together…" Ventus mumbled embarrassingly.

"Pfft, you guys don't have _any _balls do you?" Vanitas sarcastically spoke up, "So what if Terra's dating Aqua? She could find _so _much better than that knucklehead."

Sora frowned. "Hey Vanitas! That's not nice. They're compatible."

"Because they're both stupid," Vanitas deadpanned.

Roxas muttered lowly, "Sounds to me, _you_ liked Aqua too, Vanitas…"

"Watch it," he growled, "The only thing about _I_ liked about Aqua was her _curves. _She has bad taste in guys."

Roxas shut up immediately, but Sora continued, "You're only mad because she's always outsmarting you."

Vanitas didn't wait to chase Sora around the kitchen. When he caught his precious younger twin, he was going to break his nose.

No one teased him about Aqua… _No one._


	18. Gold

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Score one for Sora for being the supportive and adorable twin that he is. :3 Of course he'd love everything about Vanitas…even his crazy side. LOL This is when they are kids again…Gosh, I need to go back and write them as teenagers. :P  
>This was mostly inspired by <em>OmniaVanitas's <em>summary of Vanitas's back story/chapter in the BbS official novels. GO READ IT IF YOU LOVE VANITAS! That is all~ …Thank you _OmniaVanitas! _XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Gold ::<strong>

"Vanitas! Look at the camera!" Zack encouraged, trying to get a clear shot of his son's face.

The older twin pretended not to hear and Sora looked between his brother and father in amusement. Sora tugged on the hem of Vanitas's shirt. "Vani, the camera."

"I don't want it," Vanitas shot back, stubbornly avoiding the device.

Sora could hear his father sighing. "Well, another attempt failed."

"Maybe later, Zack." Aerith smiled. "You know Vanitas doesn't like getting his picture taken."

"I know, but still!" Zack whined and Sora curiously looked at Vanitas.

Vanitas didn't like his picture being taken? That was news to him. Sora examined his twin, crawling all over him and tugging at his hair.

"…What are you doing?" Vanitas hissed, rolling Sora off his shoulder.

Sora made an 'oomph!' sound before sitting up and facing Vanitas directly, asking, "Why don't you like cameras?"

Vanitas stared at him before muttering, "I don't like my face."

"Huh? But there's nothing wrong with your face, Vani!"

"Yes there is."

Sora questioned, "What?"

"My eyes," Vanitas whispered sharply, "aren't normal…"

Sora blinked his big blue eyes before realizing what his twin meant. Vanitas's eyes…they were gold in color; unnatural and a rarity in their family.

Reaching up, Sora patted Vanitas's head and grinned. "But I like your eyes, Vani!"

Vanitas gaped before Sora tackled him for a hug. "Oi!"

"You have cool eyes!"

"…Stupid…" Vanitas mumbled, a faint blush and a smile crossing his face when Sora wasn't looking.


	19. Run Away

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I haven't forgotten the theme of this challenge. Blood is thicker than water…even when one of the twins want to run away from home. xD LOL Updated this one today because my Terra challenge just ended I feel a little empty that I won't be double updating for a while. Haha! And finally! I'm writing Sora and Vanitas are teenagers again! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Run Away ::<strong>

"…What are you doing?" Vanitas asked while leaning on the doorway and sipping his juice box.

Sora didn't bother to look at him, continuing to stuff his backpack. "I'm running away."

"…What?"

"I can't stay here anymore, Vanitas!" Sora declared, furrowing his eyebrows. "I gotta get away!"

Vanitas blinked before rubbing at his forehead. "You've finally lost it."

"I'm serious!"

He rolled his eyes. Making his way to Sora's side, Vanitas said, "Fine. I'll help you."

Sora gave him a grateful look that, unfortunately, included a hug. The brunette exclaimed, "Aw, Vanitas! I knew I could count on you!"

"Release me," Vanitas demanded, shoving Sora away. As they worked on packing up Sora's things, the older twin inquired, "…So are you gonna tell me _why _you're running away?"

Sora thought about it. "Well…"

_~ Three Hours Later ~_

"Vanitas?" Aerith called out, watching as her oldest son walked through the door. She looked worried. "Do you know where Sora is?"

The older twin shrugged, casually speaking, "He's sleeping over at Roxas and Ventus's place today."

Aerith rested her cheek in her palm. "Oh?"

"Let's just say Sora's afraid of Riku after he smashed Riku's new phone," Vanitas hinted.

"Oh dear." Aerith made her way to the phone. "Well, I'll call Tifa to ask if it's okay—"

"You can't do that."

Aerith looked confused. "Why?"

"Sora 'ran away.'" Vanitas air quoted. He made his way upstairs nonchalantly. "…I'm guessing he'll call around seven. Knowing that idiot, he'll get homesick fast."


	20. Punishment

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I had this prompt in mind and I immediately went to this video (remove square brackets):

www[.]youtube[.]com[/]watch?v[=]HCgnaiUGkVU&t[=]0m5s

So. Fricking. Amusing. XD LOL! The quadruplets must be very bored in this prompt because they were doing a staring contest before playing the above video's game. For those interested in what I loosely based the game on, google _"kai bai bo."_ XD My explanation in this prompt does no justice for the actual game. LOL Oh! And it seems like Sora and the Strife twins finally get revenge (even though Vanitas will kill them later)!  
>PS: And just because it <em>is <em>amusing, please watch the _whole _video until up to 1:36. That's not even two minutes of your time! :P …And yes, I am a fan of Big Bang. XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Punishment ::<strong>

He couldn't lose this! If he did, Sora wouldn't live it down.

…And then he blinked when he sneezed.

Vanitas leaned back in his seat and smirked. "I win."

"Oh come on! That shouldn't count!" Sora complained before getting flicked on the forehead.

"It does," Vanitas spat back. He shifted in his seat as Roxas and Ventus laughed at Sora's defeat. "Now, we play _my_ game."

Sora groaned and rebuked, "But your games _always _involve pain."

"Shut up. If you're going to be a sissy about it—"

"Aw, just play, Sora!" Roxas whined, "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can do something else."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Fine. What's the game, Vanitas?"

"Rock-Paper-Scissors with the loser receiving punishment."

"How can you do rock-paper-scissors with _four_ players?" Ventus piped up in confusion.

"It's done in elimination style until there's only _one_ loser. Got it?" Vanitas's tone suggested he wasn't going to repeat himself.

Sora looked over at the Strife twins and shrugged. "What's the punishment?"

"Loser gets three slaps to the forearm…all very hard." Vanitas smirked.

The other boys swallowed and they proceeded to play the game. It didn't take long, but the outcome was interesting and unexpected…

Vanitas lost his own game and became the ultimate loser.

"So Vanitas," Sora asked, flexing his fingers in amusement, "Ready for your punishment?"

Roxas and Ventus grinned evilly as Vanitas merely glared at them. He rolled up his sleeve and snapped, "Oh shut up and do it already."


	21. Birthday

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I'm not a twin, but I _have _experienced the same frustrations Vanitas has concerning presents on Christmas Day when I was younger. I have a sister who's one year younger than me, but I _still _got the same things she did. Talk about individualizing right? :P LOL It's only my aunts and uncles who do this, but come on! XD  
>Light hints of SoraKairi and _very _light hints of Vanitas/Xion here I guess. And yes, this is before Vanitas knew of Xion if anyone is confused. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Birthday ::<strong>

"Vanitas! Look!" Sora grinned and held up a dark blue jacket. "It's from Aunt Rinoa! What'd you get?"

"…Probably the same thing, only in a different color," Vanitas deadpanned.

Sora furrowed his eyebrows. "Well, open your present! Don't spoil the surprise!"

Vanitas sarcastically asked, "What 'surprise?' We _always_ get the _same _thing."

"Not true! Kairi gave us different things."

"She's your _girlfriend. _Of course she's going to give us different things."

Sora remained quiet and Vanitas took that as victory.

Every year, almost everyone bought Vanitas and Sora the _same_ birthday gift. Vanitas thought those people were stupid because he and Sora were _obviously _different. The raven haired twin hated his own birthday _because _of this. Why couldn't he be born a few years older _or _younger than his twin? At least then, he wouldn't keep getting the same things Sora did.

"…Oh yeah!" Sora handed Vanitas a small box. "Here!"

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"From Xion."

"…Who?"

Sora smiled. "Kairi's cousin! She got me a keychain!"

"…Does she even know who I am?" Vanitas asked.

"She knows you're my twin, but that hasn't stopped her from being a nice person," Sora joked before running off into another room.

Vanitas stared at the box and shrugged. Opening it, he was expecting a keychain. Instead, looking back at him was a stylish necklace with an emblem. He was surprised. This was the first time a stranger…gave him a birthday gift that was different from Sora's…

…_Kairi's cousin, huh?_


	22. Girls

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Updating again because I felt like it. LOL Should I just do an update every day? Then I can easily do a lot of other stuff. OTL I had to revise this _so _many times because I really wanted this revolving around Vanitas. That didn't work out so well, but some parts of this is still amusing… I _wanted _Vanitas to start something with Terra. XD And yay! First high school drabble. :P  
>Oh, and just for clarification: When I do "present" Vanitas and Sora, their age is about 15-16. Kid!Vanitas and Kid!Sora are usually about 5-6. :P Terra, Aqua, and Axel are about 2-3 years their senior. Hahaha~<p>

Obvious hints of Terra/Aqua, Roxas/Naminé, and Vanitas/Xion. :3 So many pairings dammit~! I'll try going back to just the brothers... I just can't help it. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Girls ::<strong>

"Naminé!"

Sora ran up to the pale blonde who was currently hanging out with Roxas and Ventus. She smiled at him. "Yes, Sora?"

"Have you seen Vanitas? He skipped lunch duty again!" Sora whined, having covered for his brother.

Naminé hummed; a finger to her chin. "I haven't seen him since first period."

"I saw him during recess." Ventus rolled his eyes. "He was 'flirting' with Aqua again. Terra wasn't all that happy."

Sora visibly flinched. "Did they get into another fight?"

"Nah," Roxas answered, leaning against his locker, "Axel was there to keep Terra grounded…and then Aqua slapped Axel for making another sex joke."

The Strife twins snickered in remembrance whereas Naminé shook her head in amusement. Sora couldn't help but smile before sighing in exasperation. "Vanitas… His attitude towards girls is unpredictable, isn't it?"

Roxas frowned then. "I'll say. Tell him to stop picking on Naminé already!"

Naminé blushed. "I-It's fine, Roxas…"

"No it's not, Naminé… Oh grow up, you two!" Roxas snapped, realizing Sora and Ventus were grinning like idiots.

"JERK!"

The quartet flinched at a slapping sound and Xion suddenly ran past them, face flushed. Further down the hallway stood Vanitas; calm and collected but his cheek was red.

"Vanitas!" Sora ran up to his brother. "What happened?"

"Blackbird freaked out."

"Why?" Sora looked uneasy.

Vanitas remained stoic. "Because I kissed her."

Silence.

"You kissed her?"

"She said I didn't have the guts to do it."

"…Ooooh, I see."

"…Say another word and I'll murder you."


	23. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **In all honesty, I didn't know where I was going with this. I guess I wanted to get into the darker parts of Vanitas's mind, but it didn't come out right because so far, all I've ever written about him was Vanitas "doting" on his younger twin brother. XD LOL Oh well, I hope this still gets the message across that Vanitas isn't _always _looking at Sora so nicely. :P  
>Also, because I'm crazy, I started up another challenge! :D I found it in one of the communities my other challenges (including this one) are a part of! If you like TerraAqua, go check it out. LOL

Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Sibling Rivalry ::<strong>

Sora. He was Vanitas's younger twin.

Sora's general profile? Cheerful, loves to smile a lot, and an all-around goofball. That was Sora in a nutshell and it was first thing Vanitas ever referred to when random people asked him what his brother was like.

What did Vanitas personally think of Sora? An idiot, a goody two-shoes, and an all-around annoyance.

Vanitas knew it was very wrong to treat his twin – someone who shared _his face_ – as his plaything, but he couldn't help it! There was something about Sora – about his _eyes_ – that the raven haired twin wanted to challenge time and time again.

Sora was most likely unaware of his brother's intentions, but he played along. Sora wanted to prove he could stand equal ground with his brother.

Vanitas could've laughed at such a declaration, but instead, he toyed with Sora. He would drag the chain long enough before snatching victory from right under the brunette's nose. Vanitas loved being the constant winner of their sibling rivalry, but it was no longer fulfilling for him.

The reason? Because Sora _always_ had that stupid smile on his face even when he _lost._ Didn't the brunette know anything about losing? You don't _smile_ when you lose!

It always made Vanitas angry and a part of him grew to hate that side of Sora's attitude.

Why? Because it made Sora look like _he _was the winner in everything they did…

Vanitas… He didn't know how to win against that.


	24. Envy

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Okay, Sora is a _little _hard to write about on the darker side of things because – for one – I can't see him really hating anyone. xD LOL I don't know why. Vanitas just seems a little easier to write… Oh well. I tried basing this off the general opinion that Vanitas gets a little more attention than Sora amongst fans since he's basically _the_ "anti-Sora." Oh, and just in case, I love both Sora and Vanitas FOR their different personalities. No one can change my mind on who's better. There. I said it. :P

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far (and also who subscribed and favorited as well)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Envy ::<strong>

There was a secret Sora kept close to his heart. It involved his older twin, Vanitas.

Vanitas was always someone Sora looked up to even though his brother had a very rowdy nature. He was independent, he had unwavering pride, and he was charismatic. Vanitas knew exactly what kind of person he was and he didn't take crap from anyone. He was completely and utterly in control of his own persona.

They both grew up so differently: Vanitas separating himself from other people, Sora welcoming the appearance of others in his life. Maybe that was how it went, but the brunette was honestly confused about one thing:

How did Vanitas steal the attention of many? He generally didn't like people and he hated conversing. So why did people flock to him despite his negative personality?

Was it Vanitas's eyes, his hair, or the way he carried himself? Sora wasn't sure, but what he _did _know was that his brother was quite popular in certain circles even though Vanitas hated it. Vanitas was (surprisingly) studious, highly focused, but most of all, exceeding past his own limitations.

Those kinds of things…Sora should've been proud to see such traits resting within his brother.

…But he couldn't.

No.

In fact, Sora _hated _how such qualities were attached to his twin. So long as Vanitas harbored those traits, Sora was left behind in the shadow of his older twin; _he_ was seen as the inferior one.

If anything…

Sora envied the things his brother possessed.


	25. Danger

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **What do you get when Vanitas and Sora agree to do something together? Utter madness and chaos. Ha! But really, you get a pair of twins who are ready to kick some major ass. :P DO NOT MESS WITH THEM! :D Generic bully is generic. And half way there now!  
>Minor hints of SoraKairi and Vanitas/Xion. I swear this will be the last prompt with pairing mentions for a while. OTL

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Danger ::<strong>

"I can't do this," Sora groaned as he slumped against the table, "It's unfair! There should be a rule about giving students too much homework when we just came back from summer break!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes, smacking Sora with his notebook. "How about you _stop _complaining and just_ finish_ it?"

Sora pouted up at his older twin. "Easy for you to say…"

"Sora!"

The brunette immediately perked up to the sound of Kairi's voice across the lunchroom and happily waved. "Kairi!"

"Oh sure. _Now _you're energetic," Vanitas scoffed.

Sora merely stuck his tongue out before looking back at Kairi in immediate shock. "HEY!"

Curious, Vanitas looked over his shoulder to see Kairi arguing with a bully who knocked over her lunch. Xion was with Kairi, trying to calm her cousin down. Vanitas chose to ignore the bully's childish actions because he really didn't care…until the idiot touched Xion (and Kairi) the w_rong _way.

Vanitas snapped his pencil in two before calmly standing up. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"I need to _vent,"_ he hinted.

Sora cracked his knuckles, clearly angry that someone had just touched his _girlfriend. _"Just this once."

Vanitas smirked evilly.

Both twins stormed towards the girls with purpose; passing Riku and Naminé on the way. Naminé watched in confusion before realizing what the Fair twins were planning. She furrowed her eyebrows in disapproval with Riku patting her shoulder in understanding. He comforted, "Let's just be glad this is one of the few times they agree to do something _together."_


	26. Winner

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I originally thought about using the "Winner" ice cream stick thing, but then I thought against that because…well, that sounds more like a "Roxas" thing. Plus, I think possessive!Vanitas would be making too early of a return. LOL :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Winner ::<strong>

"I WIN!" Sora threw his fist in the air and grinned from ear to ear. He whooped in joy, "Oh my _god! _This is a glorious moment! In your _face, _Vanitas!"

The raven haired twin merely blinked at him before looking in another direction. "Don't be cocky—"

"Oh that's rich coming from _you." _The brunette rolled his eyes before shrugging with a smug smile. "But then again, what can you do? After all this time of you getting first in everything, I – Sora Fair; _your twin_ – have finally destroyed your tyranny of constant wins."

"…Hey—"

"I'm not done," Sora interrupted, wiggling his index finger. He ignored Vanitas roll his eyes and cleared his throat to continue his 'winning' speech, "In celebration of my victory over you, I think I'll take a picture and stick it in the photo album Mom made for each of us. Yes! That sounds like an idea!"

Vanitas drummed his fingers on the table, resting his head in his other palm. He raised one eyebrow and asked, "Are you done?"

"…For now!" Sora exclaimed, running out the kitchen and zooming past Aerith, "Hi, Mom!"

Aerith couldn't help but giggle. "What was that all about?"

The older twin shrugged. "Mom, you gave me an _idiot_ for a brother."

"Vanitas, you know I don't like you talking about Sora that way," Aerith scolded in disappointment.

"I can't help it," Vanitas argued, holding up a completed 8-square slider puzzle, "Who gets excited over beating a stupid puzzle?"


	27. Hours

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Here's a serious one…again. :P Honestly, no matter how much you fight with your siblings, of course you'll broken without them. This was inspired by _MelodiousFenrir007 _who gave me the idea. I hope you like it! ^^ Plus, I just realized as I was writing this, Vanitas hardly calls Sora by his name (except on a few occasions, but that was out of mockery). I guess, Vanitas only says Sora's name where it counts. Aww… :P

Thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with this drabbles challenge so far! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Hours ::<strong>

"_Stop being so stubborn!"_

"_Well stop being so stupid."_

"…_Okay. I don't care anymore." Sora turned around and started walking. "I'm going home."_

_Vanitas stopped in his tracks and glowered. "Fine, you dumbshi—"_

"_VANITAS!"_

That memory was still fresh in his mind. It happened hours ago, but to him, it _just _happened. He stopped in the middle of the road to spite his younger twin, unaware a speeding car headed his way. Sora… He was stupid enough to shove Vanitas to safety, but…

Vanitas kept his focus intact; ignoring the sterile smell of the hospital as he walked down the lone hallway.

"_He's…gonna make it." His father tiredly smiled._

"_Go, Vanitas," his mother encouraged, her eyes red from crying._

"…_But I—"_

"_I know you want to see him. Go."_

His gold eyes stared at the door to Sora's room. He assumed a stoic expression before entering. Vanitas could see it all: tubes, monitors… They were all hooked up to Sora in different places…

…This was all wrong. The idiot shouldn't look so broken or…lifeless. Sora shouldn't be in that bed; it should be _him._

Suddenly, Sora started stirring awake. The brunette's eyes fluttered open and found Vanitas. The older twin was praying – _hoping_ – his brother would scorn him on the spot for what happened.

But Sora only smiled.

"Vanitas… You're okay. That's great…"

"…Frick…" Vanitas hid his face in one corner of Sora's pillow. "Stupid Sora…"

The brunette rested his head against Vanitas's. "Sorry… Don't cry anymore, Vani…"


	28. Element

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Yeah… This one is pretty random. LOL Since I ran my word limit, I'll explain here: Naminé needed to paint a still-life portrait for her art class and Sora was roped into it shall. Vanitas helped "convince" Sora to do it for Naminé because Vanitas likes his maid—er, friend. xD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Element ::<strong>

Sora was known as a laidback kind of guy, but…_this _was too much…

"Uh…Vanitas—"

"Hush. I'm concentrating right now…" His older twin brother warned.

Sora _had _to furrow his eyebrows in frustration. He complained, "But you aren't even _doing _anything! Naminé's the one doing the painting!"

Vanitas ripped his golden eyes away from his…crossword puzzle to address Sora, "Can't you stay still?"

"But that's the _problem!" _Sora whined, glancing at the sleeping cat on his lap. "I need to move around! I'm out of my element here! It's been half an hour and…and this cat…I _know _it's mocking me even in its sleep!"

"Hey, you _want _to wake Chi up? I don't really care."

The brunette pouted with a cross of his arms. Stupid Vanitas… He cares for his stupid cat more than his own brother! Sora wanted to call blasphemy, but that would only give Vanitas more reason to side with Chi…as strange as that sounded.

Vanitas sighed once he saw the expression on Sora's face. "Fine. I'll buy you ice cream later. "

"Seriously?"

"Just shut up."

"YES!" Sora exclaimed, inadvertently waking up the blue-grey cat. "Oh shi—! Chi, wai—AH!"

Vanitas blinked before rolling his eyes. "You are such a moron."

"Get this cat…AWAY ME!" Sora demanded, keeping Chi at a distance with a couch cushion.

Vanitas crossed his arms. "Naminé's not done painting yet."

The blonde in the room looked at Vanitas in uncertainty. "But I _am_ finish—"

"No," Vanitas hinted, "You're _not."_


	29. Clairvoyance

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Another weird one. xD I'm really sorry if this is confusing. I was aiming for that thing where some twins just _get _what the hell the other is saying without saying much. Basically…twins having their own language or they can read each other's minds. LOL And yay! Aqua makes a real appearance instead of in name. :D Too bad I put her under Vanitas's radar. XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Clairvoyance ::<strong>

Aqua frowned, slapping a hand over the textbook. "Seriously. Stop. Staring. At my _chest!"_

"I'm appreciating the parts that make you a woman. Is that so bad?" Vanitas arrogantly smirked. He took pride in annoying the hell out of Aqua, tutor or not.

"…Just focus on the questions." The blue haired girl sighed, already used to Vanitas's form of sexual-harassment-but-not-really.

The raven haired teen let out a triumphant chuckle before glancing at his homework. Whoever came up with the idea needed to _die _(perhaps twice) because it was stupid.

As he got to work – purposely sneaking perverse glances at Aqua – Sora passed by the living room. "Hey, Aqua!"

Aqua smiled sweetly. "Going for Struggle practice?"

Vanitas couldn't help but roll his eyes. What is this? Was Aqua suddenly Sora's _mother? _

Sora nodded. "Yup! Meeting Ven and Roxas at the park!"

"Have fun." Aqua giggled.

"Thanks!" Sora grinned. The brunette then turned to his brother. "So?"

Vanitas continued writing. "Sure."

"Noon?"

"Sharp."

"Two a piece?"

"Remember: For four."

Sora headed for the door, he and Vanitas simultaneously waving their left hands at each other without looking. "Noted."

In another moment, Vanitas finished his questions and relaxed. "Done." He then noticed Aqua's dumbfound expression. "What?"

"T-That…" Her eyes darted between his face and the door. "What was _that?"_

"…Really?" he mocked, "We're having lunch tomorrow at school with Ventus and Roxas; Sora's treat. How did you _not _get that?"

Aqua blinked before shaking her head. "You'd think twins were clairvoyant or something…"


	30. Swear

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Really minor swearing, I promise. :D Vanitas is so awesome, he doesn't take crap from even the teachers! LOL But seriously, I've seen someone do this back in high school. I must say, he was lucky he didn't get in so much trouble. xD LOL  
>Oh, and I have nothing against Vexen. Sure he's a little creepy and stuff, but I think he's pretty cool…to an extent. He gets brownie points because I happen to like his English VA. :P<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys (including my anonymous reviewer, Jamarcus Davis :D)! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Swear ::<strong>

If there was one thing Vanitas was famous for at school, it was his sharp tongue. Vanitas wasn't afraid to use it for his own benefit and – strangely enough – Sora didn't mind it. Sometimes it was entertaining to watch Vanitas swear…

Take now for example.

Sora and his classmates struggled _not _to laugh during Professor Vexen's science class. Vanitas was picked to answer a question and that was nothing out of ordinary…until Vanitas made a comment. Everything went to hell after that.

"Ingrate!" the blond teacher fumed, "This is _science! _Proven facts backed up with _concrete _evidence!"

Vanitas merely rolled his eyes. "Yes, but this is a _theory _you're showing me that _isn't_ proven yet. Your Ph.D must be fake. Otherwise, it wouldn't stand for _'Phailing Dumbass.'_"

Riku – who sat beside Sora – accidentally snorted and clutched his stomach. That kind of reaction was contagious and the brunette ended up hiding his own snickers.

"Silence! I will not tolerate such _childishness!"_

"Childishness?" Vanitas deadpanned, "Holy hell. This isn't _kindergarten."_

"The principal's office! NOW!"

Vanitas shrugged, leaving the classroom. "Fine."

At this, Sora exploded in laughter; Riku, Ventus, and Roxas following suit.

Professor Vexen's eye twitched. "I _demand_ to know what's funny!"

"S-Sir…" Sora laughed. "Vanitas isn't going to the principal's office."

"…Excuse me?"

"Vanitas… He ticked you off on _purpose_ so he could leave class early."

Professor Vexen fell silent before exiting the classroom, shouting, "MR. FAIR!"

Needless to say, Sora and the others were literally dying of laughter after that.


	31. Girlfriend

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I'll admit, this one was hard because I wanted a full-out conversation with four people, but…that was unlikely. :( I made my word limit too short darn it… Anyways, notes!  
>1) I will be corrupting you young readers since Vanitas has a dirty mind. XD 2) Zack and Aerith are on a romantic getaway… Yes that's my excuse why the parents are 'conveniently' away. LOL 3) This is for <em>Terra ForceXIII; <em>whom I think you should check out. I hope you like it, Mr. Challenge-Owner! XD  
>Hints of SoraKairi and Vanitas/Xion this chapter (yes, I am showing pairings again :P).

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone (_Jamarcus Davis: _Of course! I have to thank you somehow. :D)! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: I would like to say that this is my most favorited KH story here on the site, tying with my multichapter fic in the FF8 category! Thank you so much again everyone! :D

* * *

><p><strong>:: Girlfriend ::<strong>

"The girls have finally settled in. You sure you don't need anything from your bedroom?"

"Yes. It's not like I have dirty laundry hanging out for all to see…unlike you."

Sora blushed, muttering, "Says the guy who got punched in the gut…"

Vanitas paused before getting under the blanket. "Touché…"

That Xion… She was tiny, but did she know how to throw a _punch._ Maybe giving her unexpected kisses when she wasn't even his girlfriend (yet) was wrong?

…_Nope. _Vanitas decided, getting comfy on the couch. Why Sora offered the girls to stay the night after Riku's house party was beyond him. Sora was too nice…or perhaps he and Kairi were planning a 'date' in his bedroom when everyone was asleep…

_Only when he pulls a _key_ out of his butt…_

"Hey, Vanitas…what do you like about Xion?" Sora asked, resting on the second couch in the living room.

Silence.

"Vanitas…!" Sora whined.

"…What do you like about Kairi?"

Sora grinned. "Everything! Especially her smile!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes, _Says the idiot in love._

"And you? Xion. Just _one _reason. Please?"

"…Her laugh."

"Aww!" Sora teased.

…Vanitas refused to blush! "Sora…do you like Kairi's voice?"

"Obviously," Sora answered albeit confused, "We're always talking on the phone right?"

Vanitas's reply was completely dodgy, "Oooh… _Those _kinds of phone conversations… Nice."

"…Conversations?"

"You know…the ones where Kairi…talks dirty to you…"

"…Oh fu—! Vanitas, you're _sick!" _Sora embarrassingly threw his pillow at him.

Vanitas only cackled in response, _Vanitas: One; Sora: Zero._


	32. Your Secret is My Secret

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Originally, this was going to be one of those serious drabbles, but…then I remembered seeing this one Dissidia: Final Fantasy fanart of Squall (Leon) singing this really cutesy song – totally out of character – and this other character was the poor soul who happened to see Squall sing. I just _had _to do this. XD  
>It might be slightly OOC, but honestly, if Vanitas has a deep, dark secret he wouldn't want anyone to know, it would have to be this. 8D LOL I feel so bad for the torture I put Sora through. XD Also, just to note, the song was taken from the fanart I saw (it was in Japanese), so I translated it just to get the gist. I'm not sure if it's a meme or something in Japan so… Your imagination! XD<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

PS: I watched "The Sixth Sense" yesterday and I have to say, Haley Joel Osment came a long way from being that little ghost seeing boy to lending his voice to Sora and Vanitas. Kudos to you, HJO. You are still one of my favorite actors. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>:: Your Secret is My Secret ::<strong>

"I _knew _I shouldn't have given Vanitas my Struggle bat!" Sora complained to himself. Vanitas always had a bad habit of not giving back the things he borrowed. Making his way to his brother's room, Sora could faintly hear…singing? The brunet blinked. He _knew _that tune! It was from an old kids' show he used to watch!

…Why was it coming from Vanitas's room…?

Peeking inside his brother's room, Sora stared in shock.

"_Huggle, huggle  
>Just for you"<em>

Vanitas played with Chi's front paws, Chi lying on Vanitas's stomach. He smiled, continuing to sing…in a voice completely foreign to Sora:

"_What I love, what I love  
>…Is it no good?"<em>

Sora was so astonished, he accidentally let out a mumble. Almost immediately, Vanitas stopped singing and sat up; both twins staring at each other horrified.

If this were any other person, Sora would have laughed…but this was _Vanitas!_

Sora yelped when Vanitas swiftly grabbed him by the collar and held him against the wall with the Struggle bat – _Sora's _Struggle bat – against his throat. Chi was hanging loosely off Vanitas's shoulder as the raven haired twin glared, his voice completely murderous. "You didn't see or hear _anything. _Got it?"

"Y-Y-Y…!" Sora stammered.

"GOT IT?" Vanitas impatiently repeated.

"Yes!" Sora let out, fearing for his life, "YES!"

_~ At Terra's House ~_

"It was horrible!" Sora sobbed against Aqua's lap. "H-He threatened m-me…a-and…!"

Aqua sighed, patting Sora's back. "There, there."

Terra watched as his younger cousin wailed.

…_What did Vanitas _do…_exactly?_


	33. Favorite

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Another kid!version because I haven't done one is so long. In fact, this and the next one are kid!versions of Vanitas and Sora. X3 Also, I needed to add more Zack in this because apparently I don't use him as much as I should since he's the twins' father… Ha~ I just realize that's kinda reflected in this. xD I love you, Zack Fair! LOL  
>And just to note, Vanitas neither love nor hates Zack while Zack simply adores Vanitas. Why do I think this way? Because Zack obviously has a soft spot for those quiet, moody types. <em>-coughCloudcough- <em>And Vanitas…well he plainly had it out for the upbeaty, optimistic types in the game right? _-coughVencough- _Sora though…he's special. :P_  
><em>

Anyways! Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :3 Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Favorite ::<strong>

"Go away!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Vanitas hissed, closing the top of the basket. However, Sora – the dummy – just wouldn't leave him alone and continued to open the lid of the laundry hamper where Vanitas was hiding.

Sora peeked inside. "Vani, are you playing hide and seek?"

Vanitas glared and retorted, "I'm _just_ hiding."

"From who? Someone I know?" Sora asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Yes. Now shut the lid before—"

"_There_ you are!"

Vanitas froze. He tried to scramble away, but – unfortunately – he was scooped out of the basket and into in a pair of strong arms.

"So you _were_ hiding in the hamper today!" Zack laughed, hugging Vanitas affectionately.

_Let go! _Vanitas struggled to escape.

"Aw!" Sora bounced on his toes. "I wanna hug too!"

Zack smiled, ruffling Sora's spikes. "Sure—"

"I WANT OFF!" Vanitas had yelled so loudly, Zack dropped him to the floor.

"Ack! Sorry, Vanitas!" Zack apologized, "Want a—"

"Don't touch me!" Vanitas snapped, clinging to his little brother. He glared at Zack. "I _dislike_ you."

Zack looked dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Your hugs are _deadly!"_ Vanitas answered haughtily, cuddling Sora. "I like Sora's hugs better…" Sora blinked before returning Vanitas's hug with a smile.

"I love you too, Vani!"

"…I said I liked your _hugs; _that doesn't mean I love _you."_

"Hmm…I guess Vanitas is already choosing his favorite people…" Zack rubbed the back of his neck, thinking, _…I'm not on his list?_ He crossed his arms and whispered, "That's cold, Vanitas…"


	34. Story Time

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Surprise! Consecutive update! LOL Honest answer: I won't be able to update on Saturday (which is the next time I 'm suppose to update after Thursday); I'll be heading out to the mountains to chill out. :) So expect updates today and tomorrow with Friday and Saturday as my rest days (with this story anyways).

Now that that's out of the way, my explanation! I was originally planning to go with four kiddies gathering together with Vanitas having to read a story book but since I added Naminé to the mix and this is a kid!version…I had to add that bullying element I mentioned way back from "11. First Date". XD LOL In my head, Vanitas kinda – just kinda – views Naminé in the way he views Aerith despite the fact that he bullies Naminé. They're affectionate, soft-spoken (at least KH!Aerith is), and approachable. Yes… I have reverted Vanitas to loving his mother. Is that so bad? I honestly think it's cute. If he had a mother in the game, I think he would've turned out just fine. Maybe. :| -shot- LOL Okay, I'll stop…  
>Oh! But I'll just say this: Sora and Riku are childhood best friends while Vanitas and Naminé are childhood best friends. I actually like the idea of VanitasNaminé friendship even if it is crack. XD

Anyways! Thanks to everyone who kept up with the story and reviewing! I'm amazed that this has reached past 200 reviews! Thank you! :) Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Story Time ::<strong>

The brunette watched the rain roll down the window and he sighed solemnly. "I'm bored."

"Well, what do you want to do?" Riku asked, hugging a cushion.

Sora shrugged. "Hmm…I dunno."

"Stop…" Naminé begged. Sora and Riku looked over, seeing Naminé's eyes starting to water the longer Vanitas kept her drawing book out of her reach.

The raven haired twin smile deviously. "You're such a baby, blondie."

The blonde started to sniffle, about ready to cry when her drawing book landed beside her.

She looked at it in surprise before hearing Vanitas mock, "Crybaby. Fine, you can have it back, but…"

"B-But?" Naminé nervously asked.

Sora couldn't help but roll his eyes, _He's doing it again…_

Naminé let out a squeak when Vanitas dropped his head on her lap and lied down. He closed his eyes demanding, "You have to tell me a story."

"…But—"

"_Now, _blondie," Vanitas warned, getting comfortable on Naminé's lap.

"O…Okay…" Naminé replied, thinking to herself before trying to recite a story by memory.

Sora couldn't help but laugh a little while Riku scrunched his face in confusion. The silver haired boy turned to look at the brunette. "Uh…is that normal?"

Sora nodded. He happily watched as Vanitas listened intently to Naminé's storytelling…even if he had to help her along the way. Sora glanced back at his best friend and explained, "Vanitas won't say, but he actually likes listening to stories."

Riku asked, "Why's that?"

Sora smiled. "Because Mom tells us stories all the time."


	35. Annoying

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I made a mistake on last chapter's A/N. I'm updating Friday (today), but not Saturday. I think I got my dates wrong when I wrote that A/N. O_o It was two in the morning when I did! Don't judge! DX Haha.  
>Anyways! This theme… I'm sure it's happened to everyone once in a while. I know it's happened to me…but I was in Sora's shoe. :P LOL<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Annoying ::<strong>

_Tap._

Vanitas continued writing on his paper—

_Tap. Tap!_

He continued to concentrate—

_Tap. Tap! TAP!_

…_Dammit! _Quickly turning around, Vanitas slapped Sora upside the head.

Said brunette recoiled in pain. "Hey! What gives?"

"What _gives?_ I'm trying to study, but you keep _tapping!"_ Vanitas snapped, "And your music's too loud!"

Sora pouted and turned off his music, pulling his headphones down so they rested on his shoulders. "Couldn't you study some other time?"

"I refuse," Vanitas answered.

"…Fine." Sora rolled his eyes.

Vanitas scoffed. He really couldn't understand Sora's level of intelligence. The brunette hardly studied…and yet he was _still _in the same grade as Vanitas. What gives? Vanitas refused to think Sora was secretly smart. Maybe he was just insanely lucky…

"If you could play one musical instrument," Sora asked out of the blue, "what would it be?"

The raven haired twin replied without a doubt, "An electric guitar."

Sora blinked in surprise. "…Why that?"

"You know those musicians who smash their instruments onstage?" Vanitas waited until Sora nodded his head. "With an electric guitar, I could smash it over your head and I _know _it would hurt."

The brunette winced. "Ouch. Anger management much?"

"Shut up and let me get back to work."

"Fine." Sora wore his headphones again. "And your answer's wrong. Twilight Town's clock tower wasn't built forty years ago. It's _fifty."_

Vanitas stared at his answer before smacking Sora again, ignoring his younger brother's protest.

…He _still _refused to think Sora was secretly smart!


	36. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Finally! Xion makes a _real _appearance! XD Now I just need to get her and Vanitas in the same room dammit… LOL Oh! And I'm back. The trip was fun, though tiring! :) Anyways, I personally love this one just because I love jealous!Vanitas. XD He's so cute when he's jealous, possessive…all that jazz. :)  
>Hints of VanitasXion. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Misunderstanding ::<strong>

"Where did you want this?"

"Um…" Xion patted a small side table. "Right here's fine."

"Gotcha." Sora walked over – a box in hand – and placed it on the table. He grinned. "We're almost done!"

Xion giggled in agreement. "Yeah. Thanks for helping, Sora."

Sora laughed, crossing his arms. "No problem! We're friends. And you're Vanitas's girlfriend, so of course I'll help!"

"…Girlfriend huh?" Xion thought, climbing up a bookcase ladder. She mumbled to herself, "I don't feel that way…"

_Whoops… _Sora inwardly winced. Vanitas was actually supposed to help Xion clean the library storage room today, but they were…fighting at present. Sora tried comforting, "It'll be okay, Xion."

Xion sighed, putting away some books. "Maybe…but his jealousy is unbearable!"

"But that's the thing," Sora explained, "When he's jealous, that means he likes you a lot. I'm sure Vanitas didn't mean to snap at you when you were with Riku earlier."

"…Really?"

"Yeah! He really likes you."

Xion smile a little. "Thanks, Sor—AHH!"

"Hey!" Even after Sora quickly caught Xion from falling, they still fell to the ground with a thud. Groaning, Sora asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Xion whimpered.

"What the _hell?"_

They both froze, looking at the door to see Vanitas standing there; hand on the doorknob…glowering. Looking at their situation – Xion straddling Sora's torso – they both knew there was a _big _misunderstanding here.

Sora's eyes widened. "I-I can explain—"

"You have _three _seconds to get away from Xion before I beat the living _crap_ out of you."


	37. Blackmail

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Because Vanitas is the master of blackmail! xD Poor Sora…has to deal with this kind of thing every day. LOL Oh, and Vanitas's stance with Chi on his lap. That idea is courtesy to _KHLegacy _who brought up the idea that Chi makes Vanitas look like an evil mastermind. You know, the ones that sit on a big comfy chair with a cat on their lap. XD LOL Thanks dude!  
>Small hints of SoraKairi.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! :3

* * *

><p><strong>:: Blackmail ::<strong>

He took great pleasure in watching his brother squirm. Vanitas smirked, crossing his legs and petting Chi as she rested comfortably on his lap. "So…? Go on."

Sora's blue eyes darted towards his older brother on the couch whereas he was sitting with his legs underneath him on the ground. Sora twiddled his thumbs and mumbled quietly.

"What?" Vanitas mocked, "I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that?"

"Aww, Vanitas…!" Sora groaned, _"Please _don't make me say it…"

Vanitas cocked a challenging eyebrow. "You'd rather I tell Kairi about _that _instead of doing what I ask?" He contained his amusement when he saw Sora's eyes widened. Vanitas dug through his pockets. "Alright—"

"WAIT!" Sora put up a hand in surrender. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it! Just…Just don't call Kairi…"

_Loser, _Vanitas leaned back in his seat, Chi purring happily. "I'm waiting."

Sora threw him a dirty look before standing up. Lamely, Sora muttered, "Vanitas is master and I am his lowly servant. Nothing I say or do will ever make me awesome. Vanitas is so cool, he can even score with Kairi—"

"Um…what?"

Vanitas started laughing the minute Sora gaped at the redhead who entered the room. Sora flustered deeply. "K-Kairi!What are you doing here?"

"Vanitas called me…" Kairi frowned. "…What do you mean by '_score?'"_

Sora pointed to Vanitas. "You said you wouldn't tell her!"

"Hey, I just _called _her." Vanitas smirked. "I didn't tell her that you practice kissing with a _pillow."_

"W-What?"

"_VANITAS!"_

"…Oops…"


	38. Femme Fatale

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **This was actually done on a late night so it's probably not as good as I would have liked it. Haha. But yay! Possessive!Vanitas makes a reappearance! This time his problems have gotten even worse! XD Oh well, it's okay. We won't blame Xion for not knowing Vanitas becomes a little crazy after eating ice cream. :3 And this group get-together is at the Fair residence.  
>Hints of VanitasHarem (XD) to a varying degree, Terra/Aqua, and Roxas/Naminé. And to answer anyone's questions: yes, Vanitas and Xion are dating here, and yes, I've completely lost my sanity. LOL!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Femme Fatale ::<strong>

Sora thought the group get-together was going well. Everyone was getting along and having fun; Vanitas included.

Entering the kitchen to get more soda, Sora spotted Xion looking through the freezer. "Looking for something?"

"Oh!" Xion blushed. "Umm…do you have any more ice cream?"

"I think it's all gone," Sora apologized, walking towards the fridge.

Xion pouted. "Darn. I shouldn't have given Vanitas the last one then—"

"_WHAT?" _Sora's voice shot an octave higher. "You gave Vanitas _ice cream?" _

Xion looked at him confused. "Y…Yes?"

"TERRA!"

Looking at each other, both teens ran into the living room; seeing Roxas, Ventus, and Riku holding back a fuming Terra who tried charging towards the couch at Vanitas. He had his arms draped around Aqua and Kairi's shoulders with Naminé seated on the floor between his legs. All three girls were _very _freaked out at the moment.

"Vanitas, you—!" Terra growled.

"Terra…" Aqua whispered.

Vanitas played with a lock of Naminé's hair – causing Roxas's eye to twitch – as he replied, "It's the truth. Aqua's a _femme fatale."_ Sora's twin ghosted his lips against Aqua's neck; Aqua flinching…while Terra nearly lost it. Vanitas smirked. "Lethal _and _beautiful…"

Terra almost broke out of the Strife twins and Riku's hold, causing Vanitas to laugh like a big shot; his ice cream stick on the floor.

Xion gaped and Sora slapped his face, groaning, "He made a _harem_ this time?"

Noticing their presence, Vanitas demanded, "Blackbird: On my lap. Servant: Footstool. Now."

"I-Idiot!" Xion shouted.


	39. Text Messaging

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **LOL I dunno what I'm on. However, this _has _happened with me and my little brother and I hate it. He's always bugging me at work and _sometimes, _he does this at home too! D: Geez! Work I understand, but to text me when we're under the same roof? ROFL

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! ^^ Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Text Messaging ::<strong>

Sora stared at the device in awe. "Wow! Thanks, Dad!"

Vanitas held a similar trinket in his hand; replying with less enthusiasm than his twin, "…Phones?"

Zack nodded; unaware of the disappointment on Vanitas's face. "Yup! You guys are at that age to have one. Take care of it okay?"

"We will!" Sora smiled. "Thanks again, Dad!"

"Yeah…" Vanitas lamely added. Vanitas hated talking to people period; so what the heck was he going to do with a _phone?_ If their dad was going to get them presents with his bonus pay for working as a SOLIDER…then at least buy him a _car. _

Oh well… Couldn't do anything about it now…

_~ A Few Hours Later ~_

Vanitas sat in his room reading a novel when his cell phone vibrated against his desk. Surprised, Vanitas looked at it and found his first text message. Raising an eyebrow, he read it:

"_What'cha doing? =)"_

He deleted the message instead of replying. A few minutes later, his phone vibrated again:

"_Are you bored? =/"_

Annoyed, Vanitas chose to ignore it. However, he received a third text:

"_Hey! Reply… =("_

Rolling his eyes, Vanitas typed a response and sent it:

"_Moron."_

Waiting for a moment, Vanitas's phone received no more messages. Relieved, he went back to his book—

_RING!_

Patience wearing thin, Vanitas glared at his door, shouting, "For crying out loud, Sora!"

Sora stood by Vanitas's door, phone pressed to his ear. He shrugged. "What? I'm just making use of my phone."


	40. Separate

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **This was original going to be something semi-serious, but I watered it down to something cute because this just suddenly popped into my head. Sora fails at reverse psychology. :D LOL But I don't blame him…he and Vanitas are only kiddies here! X3  
>Oh and guess how easy it is to sway me? I was bored, went on YouTube, searched BbS videos, found one on Vanitas's crazy laugh in English, squealed mad hard, then had this sudden urge to play BbS again…from the beginning. :D LOL<p>

In any case, thanks for reading and reviewing! There's only 10 more left to go… Oh my gosh! D: Haha. Please enjoy and R&R! :)

* * *

><p><strong>:: Separate ::<strong>

"I hate you, Vanitas!" Sora cried out, glowering at his older twin. The little brunette continued his rant as Vanitas played with the building blocks, "You're so mean to me! I'm not playing with you anymore. I'm gonna play somewhere else and you can't stop me!"

"Mmm…" Vanitas hummed, clearly ignoring the brunette.

His response only deepened Sora's glower. At the daycare they stayed at after kindergarten, Vanitas was bossy and he always hogged all the good toys for himself! Sora hated how Vanitas refused to share!

Pouting, Sora picked up a toy truck, bidding, "I'm going now!"

The raven haired twin was so absorbed in his tower making, he mindlessly blurted, "Huh?"

The brunette held his head high and walked away. "Good day!"

"Okay."

"…I'm really leaving…"

Vanitas didn't reply this time.

When he was halfway across the room, Sora looked over his shoulder; expecting Vanitas to stop him. Instead, Vanitas was _still _playing with the building blocks by the time Sora reached the other end of the room.

…Now what?

Dropping to the floor, Sora played with the toy truck for a while then stopped. It was lonely without Vanitas…Sora didn't like being separated from his brother…

In an instant, Sora ran back to Vanitas's side and hugged him. The raven haired twin didn't mind as he stared intently at his tower. Sora cried, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Can I still play with you, Vani?"

"Get me that block over there," Vanitas commanded right away.

"…Okay."


	41. Wrong

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I wanted to do this for a while now. xD Don't ask me what runs through my mind… It was just funny! :P Explanation time since I can't fit it in the story: The twins' homeroom class had to do a theater project for bonus points. Someone gets suckered in…and has to play a part he _really _doesn't want in the first place. xD LOL!

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :3 Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Wrong ::<strong>

This was a crime against nature. He didn't _care_ if this was for a school project. This was wrong…and Vanitas was going to strangle the living _hell_ out of anyone who saw him. He was going to rope them up the three-story staircase of the school, hang them upside down on the roof– stark naked – and purposely drop them to the ground. Yes. That sounded like pure _bliss _compared to _this!_

Xion whined, "Vanitas! Get _out _here!"

"Bite me, Blackbird. _Bite me."_

He heard Sora talking before he appeared from behind the curtain. How he was calm when they were dressed like _this _was beyond Vanitas. Sora had lost his _fricken _mind!

"C'mon, Vanitas. You can't stay here forever."

"You wanna _bet?"_

The brunet ignored Vanitas and dragged him outside. "Out we go!"

"_Idiot!_ Stop—!" Vanitas was one second too late.

"Looking good…_Anita."_ Kairi giggled; Riku, Naminé, Ventus, and Roxas snickering too.

Xion tried not to smile…much. "Wow…"

His pride…_ruined! _No matter…Vanitas just had to _kill _everyone in this room (bar Xion…maybe). "Shut it…" Vanitas growled though his teeth.

Sora playfully posed, asking, "So! Do we look like the evil stepsisters from 'Cinderella?'"

"Vanitas…sure," Riku replied smugly, "Sora…not so much."

"The wigs…it completes _everything!" _Roxas chortled, Naminé hiding her amusement behind her sketchbook.

Vanitas's eye twitched. "I swear to _god__—"_

_SNAP!_

"That's _it!"_ Vanitas threw his long haired wig to the floor and ran after Ventus who held a camera in his hands. "Your ass is _mine_, Ventus!"


	42. Opposites

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Because the debate between cats and dogs is eternal… :P Personally, I like both cats and dogs equally. LOL Would it seem weird, that I do see Vanitas and Sora being a cat and dog respectively if they could be animals (despite the fact that Sora can turn into a lion in KH2)? I dunno…to me, they share the same traits as those animals respectively. xD

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Opposites ::<strong>

Sora watched as Vanitas calmly stroked Chi's blue-grey fur as the cat sat comfortably on Vanitas's lap. The brunet couldn't help but sneer at the pet from behind the couch. "…I want a dog."

Vanitas paused in his action to look at his brother from over his shoulder. "Huh?"

"I said I want a dog," Sora repeated as he sat at the other end of the couch…to avoid Chi. He swore he saw the devil's hellcat pulling out its _claws. _Sora frowned. "It's not fair that you can have a pet. If you're allowed to have a cat, then I want a dog."

They sat in silence for a moment before Vanitas snorted.

Sora raised a curious eyebrow. "What?"

"We can't have a dog." Vanitas smirked. "Dogs are harder to maintain than cats, doofus. Besides…I think dogs are stupid."

"…Are you serious?" Sora shook his head and argued, "They're man's best friend and they're loyal!"

"Yeah, but that's what makes them stupid." Vanitas narrowed his eyes. "If the owner is stupid, then the dog is stupid enough to follow him."

"Cats are haughty and vain. With dogs, you can play with them."

"That just makes them whiny and loud. Cats can sneak around silently."

"…Looks like we agree to disagree," Sora finalized, "Dogs."

Vanitas stubbornly retorted, "Cats."

"…Dogs!"

"…Cats!"

The twins started arguing immediately and their shouting contest had eventually reached the kitchen area. Aerith was busy washing the dishes when she sighed tirelessly. "Just like cats and dogs: Opposites."


	43. Future

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **This was supposed to be up yesterday, but I decided to take a break and catch up on some reading. :P Anyways! Because I did that, I'll be updating today and tomorrow just for you guys. :3 Then again, I'm pretty close to the end now… Damn. I think this theme sorta reflects how I feel. D: LOL Yeah, just some brotherly bonding this chapter because we miss that right? ;)

Thanks guys for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Future ::<strong>

"Yo!" Sora grinned from above Vanitas.

The older twin tiredly sighed before gently smacking his palm against Sora's cheek. The brunette flinched as Vanitas sat back up, removing the headphones from his ears. "What do you want? I was sleeping."

"Aww, don't be like that." Sora smiled, sitting beside his brother.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. Sora wasn't bad company…sometimes. Leaning his back against the rail, Vanitas looked up at the sky. School's been easygoing as of late since summer vacation was approaching and Vanitas couldn't wait. No more homework and stupid teachers. He was going to relax all summer—

"Hey, Vanitas?"

—As long as Sora wasn't going to be a bug.

"What?" Vanitas asked without any snap. Sora scratched his head nervously and Vanitas gave him a sidelong glance, raising a curious eyebrow. It wasn't like Sora to look so…troubled. "What is it?"

Glancing at his brother, Sora exhaled quickly. "What do you think life after high school will be like?"

"…Huh?"

"You…You know. When we graduate…"

"I know that, but why are _you _asking something so serious?" Vanitas deadpanned.

Sora narrowed his eyes. "Hey!"

Vanitas smirked. "Loser. Anyways, the future's unpredictable. You're thinking too much…for a change."

"Wish I had your conviction."

"Yeah. Don't ask for stupid things."

The twins shared a look before laughing. Honestly, Vanitas _did _think about the future. It was nerve-wrecking because he knew he'd have to let go of Sora someday, but for now, Vanitas was going to live the present.


	44. Dork

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Sora has been brainwashed by a book…a girly book…a book Riku "recommended." Does this not click with you, Sora? LOL XDDD Nah, I love you, Sora, but you're so fun to pick on. |D In any case, not much else to say…except I heard the coolest _fanmade_ rendition of a KH!Pocahontas field and battle theme. XD I don't know if Pocahontas is going to be in KH3D, but that would totally be awesome! :D Hear it on YouTube adding this tag: _/watch?v=bKD5WN47DOU_  
>It's awesome and it really sounds amazing. :)<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Dork ::<strong>

Sora munched on a chocolate almond while absorbed in his book. Riku had suggested it to Sora and – although the brunette was hesitant in having to sit down and…and read – the book itself was pretty good! He was reaching the last few pages of the story and the climax continued to build up the more Sora read. He had never been so interested in a book series before and Sora was most definitely going to read the next book when it came out!

…Riku would _never _hear of this…

"Hey." The brunette snapped out of his train of thought and looked over at his bedroom door; finding Vanitas standing there with a skeptical look on his face.

Sora rolled his eyes knowing _exactly _why he looked like that. "Yes, I am reading a book. Haha. Can I talk to the _Vanitas-that-doesn't-give-a-crap-about-anything_ please?"

The raven haired twin snorted, smirking shortly afterwards. Strolling up to Sora – the brunette hiding the book as best he could – Vanitas asked, "What are you reading?"

"Nothing special…"

"…On the _contrary." _Vanitas snatched the book from Sora and the brunette yelped. Looking at the book cover, Vanitas paused momentarily. "…You're reading _this?"_

"Yes!" Sora snatched the book back, turning red in embarrassment. "It's a _good _book!"

"…You dork. This is something a _girl _would read," Vanitas deadpanned.

Sora looked down at the book before mumbling, "Riku…recommended to me…"

A moment of silence passed by before Vanitas roared out in laughter.

"Riku is a genius."

"Hey, shut up!"


	45. Pinch

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Five more to go! xD …That is all. :P Oh geez. LOL Hmm… I actually _did _have something to say, but I honestly can't remember what it was. O_o Oh well, it wasn't important…I think. God, I need more caffeine. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Pinch ::<strong>

He kept his eyes on the floor. If Vanitas lifted his head, he was sure to get chewed out.

…Since when was _he _afraid of anything? He was _Vanitas. _He doesn't take crap from _anyone!_ With that in mind, he haughtily stood up from his seat.

"I'm not done speaking," Aerith scolded with a cross of her arms. _"Sit down."_

"…Yes, ma'am," Vanitas complied. He elbowed Sora's side when the brunette snorted. Mothers…the scariest person in any boy's life…

Aerith sighed in disappointment. "This is the _third _time this week you've been involved in a fight, Vanitas. And you dragged _Sora _into it!"

"Not my fault Sora jumped in…" Vanitas mumbled.

Sora pursed his lips. "Like I'd leave you to the dogs."

"…Whatever."

"Honestly, you two…" Aerith frowned just as the phone started ringing. Shaking her head, Aerith instructed as she left, "Both of better think over your actions before I get back. Understood?"

"Yes," the twins responded, albeit in different tones.

Frick.

For once, Vanitas didn't start the fight; it just happened. Someone pushed the other then words were exchanged before fists went flying. Vanitas thought he could handle things, but he was outnumbered…and overpowered. If Sora wasn't there to help him…

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

Vanitas looked at his twin, struggling to keep his cool. "…Thanks…for having my back."

Sora slowly smirked and playfully nudged him. "You were in a pinch. 'Sides, you had twice the 'fun' right?"

"…For once," Vanitas joked with a slight smile. In return, Sora laughed.


	46. Wrong Answer

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Two wrongs don't make a right! -shot- Sorry, I was just referring to how I have two themes with the word "wrong" in it. xD Haha! Don't you just hate the "fat" question? As in… "Do I look fat in this dress?" I know I do and I'm a girl. LOL  
>Hints of SoraKairi and Vanitas/Xion.

Oh! I remembered what it was I was going to say last chapter! O_o It was to thank you guys for getting this story over 300 reviews! :3 That's the first time I ever hit that many on a single story. Thanks so much to everyone who's been keeping up with the series! :D

Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Wrong Answer ::<strong>

Sora quickly typed a text message on his cell phone as he sat with Kairi on the bench. She blinked. "What are you doing, Sora?"

"Hold on," the brunette replied before sending off his text with a grin. "He better get a kick out of this!"

"Who? Vanitas?"

"Yup!" Sora nodded, pocketing his phone. Looking across the cafeteria in the mall, Sora spotted his older twin brother and Xion entering a clothing store. They were _finally _on their first date…but Vanitas looked anything but excited.

"Relax, Kairi," Sora reassured when he noticed his girlfriend fidgeting in her spot when Xion held out a dress for Vanitas's opinion. "He's won't bite her." The brunette wasn't worried about Vanitas's behavior, but Kairi was _fearful_ about leaving Xion alone with the more temperamental Fair twin.

…Which explains why they were presently _spying _on them.

"Yeah…" Kairi resigned with a sigh. "Oh! What did you send Vanitas?"

Sora hummed. "A funny video. Vanitas messaged me that he was…bored."

"…_Bored?" _the redhead gaped. "He's with _my _cousin on a _date!"_

Before Sora could reply, Vanitas's laughing caught their attention and they turned to look. Vanitas was secretly laughing at his phone…but Xion thought he was laughing at _her. _Infuriated, Xion slapped Vanitas across the face before stomping off, leaving a _very _confused Vanitas alone. Sora and Kairi stared in shock.

"…Hey, Kairi…what happened…?"

"Xion…_probably_ asked Vanitas the 'fat' question when he watched that video you sent him…"

Instead of being sympathetic…Sora laughed. "My timing _rules!"_


	47. Prankster

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Because Vanitas isn't that evil a child here. :P In this chapter, Sora and Vanitas are about 10 years old with Terra and Aqua around 13-14 years old. I dunno… Do 10-year-old children still need babysitters? O_o Oh well, more alone time for Terra and Aqua… Vanitas does _not _want and Sora's caught up in his brother's revenge plans. XD  
>Hints of one-sided VanitasAqua and hints of Terra/Aqua.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :3 Three more to go... Please enjoy and R&R!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:: Prankster ::<strong>

He watched on with a sneer before tightening his fist around the corner.

"Vanitas?" Sora asked, looking behind his brother at their supposed 'target.' The brunette twin fidgeted, "Are you _sure _this is a good idea?"

"If you're not with me, go back upstairs!" Vanitas hissed before glaring into the living room once more. That numbskull was here again…seducing the babysitter! Like Vanitas was going to let _that _happen. If anyone was going to have Aqua's attention, it would be _him. _Turning to Sora, Vanitas nodded.

Sora opened his mouth to speak, but Vanitas's glare silenced him. Rolling his eyes, Sora did as demanded and entered the living room. Walking around the couch, Sora distracted the older teenagers, "What are you guys doing?"

Aqua flinched and moved away from Terra…whom she was holding hands with. She pushed back a lock of her hair in embarrassment, "Just…hanging out."

"Oh."

"Sora," Terra asked suspiciously, "where's Vanitas…?"

"Right here!" Vanitas spat out, throwing a water balloon at Terra's face when he turned around. Vanitas smirked triumphantly, Aqua gaping in surprise while Sora laughed.

Terra wiped his face before jumping out of his seat. "Vanitas, you little _snot!"_

"So says the _giant ape!"_ Vanitas stuck his tongue out before being chased by Terra around the house.

In the living room, Aqua ran a hand through her hair in exasperation. Looking at the younger twin, she smiled. "Do you want ice cream, Sora?"

"Okay!" Sora's eyes shone brightly as he followed Aqua to the kitchen.


	48. Video Games

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Yup. In my world, Sora and Vanitas are video game junkies. XD LOL I know me and my siblings sometimes get overexcited when we play games. As for the video game Sora and Vanitas are playing… It's totally _not _Kingdom Hearts because you can't play multiplayer unless it's Days or BbS. 8D LOL! I see this chapter a little more lax than the rest. More bonding. Yay! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Video Games ::<strong>

It was rare for them to spend so much time together in one room without either of them (more specifically Vanitas) breathing down the other's neck. Sora didn't mind it though; he was more than happy to indulge himself with his video game without Vanitas making snide comments.

Sora moved his character across the screen, attacking any enemy he came across with a key-shaped weapon. Once he cleared the current stage, the victory theme played and the brunette grinned in triumphant. "Sweet!"

"What exactly are you playing…?" Vanitas asked, resting his head on his folded arms as he watched Sora play from the couch.

"It's an adventure game with RPG elements," Sora explained without ripping his eyes from the television. He killed another enemy before continuing, "It's really fun once you get the hang of the controls."

Sora heard his brother hum before Vanitas sat down beside him. They both continued to stare at the screen before Vanitas asked, "Does it play two-player?"

"Yes." Sora saved his current game and started a new one; this time, Vanitas was included. They played through the first half of the first stage together before Vanitas's character died.

For a few seconds, neither brother spoke. Sora glanced at the raven haired twin and hoped he wasn't thinking of smashing the game console.

"…Huh. That's interesting."

Sora suddenly grinned. "I told you it's fun."

Vanitas smirked. "Shut up."

About an hour later, Zack had to scold the twins for playing too enthusiastically over a _game._


	49. Tight

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **I honestly think Sora and Vanitas can complete each other because they are opposites in a lot of areas. :3 And sometimes…it's the parents that notice this; over dinner no less. XD Vanitas hates mushrooms, so Sora's eats them. Sora doesn't like peas, but Vanitas finishes them for his twin. If that's not tight, what is? :P LOL I'm joking!

Oh my gosh! One more to go! D: For the record, I had a lot of fun with this challenge; you have no idea. ;v; Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>:: Tight ::<strong>

"Boys, please eat from your own plate," Aerith scolded.

Both boys looked at their mother evenly; the brunette twin picking the mushrooms off Vanitas's plate. The raven haired twin didn't mind…he hated mushrooms. Vanitas replied, "I don't like mushrooms."

"Which is why I'm eating them. I love them." Sora smiled.

Zack pointed with his fork and spoke despite chewing on his food, "And what about your peas, Sora?"

"…I don't like peas."

Taking that as his cue, Vanitas stabbed the pea pods with his fork before stuffing them in his mouth. "Mine then."

The twins kept the amusement off their faces when their parents continued to look on in bewilderment. To be honest…Vanitas liked messing with their parents as long as _he _didn't get in trouble. He had no doubt Sora felt the same way, but to a lesser extent.

The brunette mother let out a defeated sigh, going back to her own dish. "Sometimes you two complete each other in the scariest of ways. You two remind me of the parts to 'Yin and Yang.'"

"I like to think of them as a tightly kept 'lock and key.'" The raven haired father laughed. "They have to be together in order to access what's hidden. Separate the two, and they lose their purpose."

"Oh! How poetic, Zack!" Aerith clapped.

"I try." Zack grinned; he and Aerith continuing their discussion about the twins.

Sora asked, "…Are they making fun of us?"

Vanitas took a moment to respond, "…Possibly."


	50. Brothers

**Disclaimers: **I don't own any material relating to Kingdom Hearts but these drabbles. This 50 drabbles challenge belongs to _Terra ForceXIII._

**A/N: **Well, this is it… The last entry to _Polar Reflections. _;-; Originally, this was going to be one of those ambigious POVs (where the reader picks if this is either from Sora's perspective or Vanitas's), but I failed at writing it because I was confusing myself. XD I just settled with what I was comfortable writing with, but I think it tried out even better! :) Had to play the kid!versions here because it just seemed right and IMO, a very sweet way of ending this altogether; especially when using the aspect of sleep. Think of it as…"dreaming of a new tomorrow!" …Yes, I am a sap. LOL

I have to say, my run with this drabble challenge was one of the best experiences I ever had. It really helped me explore that I can be funny if I tried, but best of all, I was able to entertain you guys and that's prize enough for me. ;) Seriously, thank you _everyone _who's been keeping up with this story. You have no idea how proud I am to have gathered an audience that enjoys my interpretation of what Sora and Vanitas would be like as brothers!  
>Thanks to those who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed! Special shout-outs to <em>Rapis-Razuri, Akari and Kitakami, Starry Requiem, Terra ForceXIII, The Great Ninja Xion, xxxNam-niCxxx, miano53, OmniaVanitas, beckster411, CluelessLeaf, truthlieslovestars, TheOneAndOnlySuccessor, KHLegacy, Aika08, Ni-chan9, JayDex, MelodiousFenrir007, Renzy Fantasia, RoseOfADifferentColor, Jamarcus Davis, KC-Chan13, AxelXIII07, Fille des Reves, BeyondTheClouds, Org. XIIIisbetterthantheAkatski, TalkativeWriter4, <em>and every other reviewer after this chapter! Honestly, without you guys, I would have never expected this to be so successful! :) But the big round of applause goes to _Terra ForceXIII _for letting me know about his a fun challenge! I'm already taking on another challenge of his. Check it out if you want! ;)

Thanks once again everybody! I hope you can enjoy this last chapter as I enjoyed writing it! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>:: Brothers ::<strong>

"…What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"Yeah. In _my _bed." Vanitas frowned. Sora gave his twin the best puppy dog look he could muster…and Vanitas _disliked _him for it. Sighing, the raven haired twin caved, "Fine. But _only_ for tonight."

A wide grin spread across the brunette's face as he hugged Vanitas. "Thank you!"

"…Off," Vanitas hinted.

Sora let out a small laugh while they divided the bed in equal halves. They stared at each other once they were lying down; entranced by the same face looking back at the other.

"Hey," Sora piped up during their unpronounced staring contest.

"Hmm?" Vanitas replied; his eyes half-lidded with sleep.

It took a moment for Sora to formulate his question. "You and I… We'll be together forever, right?"

The question was quite deep and Vanitas didn't know what to say, but somehow…he _felt _what the right answer would be. Uncharacteristically, he took Sora's right hand with his own right hand and their joined palms stayed between them on the pillow. The brunette curiously eyed his twin and saw a rare smile play across Vanitas's face.

"No matter what happens…I'll always be there for you." Vanitas answered.

Slowly, Sora returned the smile and nodded. As they let sleep take over their tired forms, Sora gave out his own reply, "I'll be there for you too, Vani."

"Promise, Sora…?" Vanitas let out before drifting to sleep.

"I will." Sora yawned, following after his twin. "You and I are brothers…until the very end…"


End file.
